


Come the Dawn

by WindStainedDreams



Series: What We Rarely See [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Future Past ish, Spoilers, fefemslash, fefemslashweek2016, prompt:sunshine, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something wrong with the sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come the Dawn

There was something wrong with the sunshine. That was the first thought in Cynthia’s head as she jerked awake. Her eyes remained closed as she reached for her lance and Nah’s Dragonstone, kicking the young woman next to her into wakefulness. Nah’s bleary grunt and shuffling quickly turned to a gasp. She went still next to Cynthia, looking around without moving, hoping to not attract attention. The ruins they had sheltered in were mostly rubble, offering little in the way of protection. If Risen found them, there would be little they could do, hungry and running for months as they had been.

The dull and muted sunshine, a sickly red grey, was darker than it should have been. There hadn’t been rain in years, the burning land parched dry. Any new change was nothing good. Cynthia finally opened her eyes to stare through the dimness at where her hand was pressed against Nah’s around her Dragonstone. The small form was trembling slightly. Cynthia knew without being told that there were Risen in the woods beyond. The shambling, rotted corpses were hopefully not smart enough to look where people might hide, but that hadn’t ever been Cynthia’s luck.

Just as the young blue haired fighter had suspected, the groans got louder. Cynthia knew that she and Nah had seconds before they were discovered and killed. As she looked into the red-violet eyes, she knew that her time with her wonderful lover was over. The last manakete gripped her worn Dragonstone, ready to die fighting. Cynthia leaned over for a quick, passionate kiss and Nah met her halfway. Cynthia broke away gasping and hefted her lance.

She sprang at the first Risen to peer over the wall, Nah right behind her. They took down as many as they could, but it wasn’t enough. As she lay dying, Cynthia reached for the small form too far away, and remembered how good it had felt to be able to kiss her goodbye.

 

 

*******

 

 

There was something wrong with the sunshine. It was bright and cheerful, almost blinding Cynthia as she turned over in her bed. Her fingers found the small shoulder and traced the pointed ear of her lover, still sleeping soundly next to her. Her lance and Nah’s Dragonstone were on the other side of the chamber, next to Nah’s discarded clothing and Cynthia’s jumbled armour. Her calm and regular breathing soothed the alarm that had woken Cynthia in the first place and the young princess relaxed slowly back into the pillows, no longer ready to fight to her dying breath.

Her heart still pounding, Cynthia had to remind herself that she was safe. They’d done it; Robin had sacrificed himself and saved them all. The horrible future where she and Nah had almost been eviscerated by Risen was a long distant memory. Although Cynthia could never shake the horrible feeling of what might have been, Naga had intervened just in time to let them escape and find their way back into the past. Without that miracle, Nah wouldn’t be next to her today, in a warm bed in Ylisstol.

Nah must have heard Cynthia ‘thinking too loud’ again, because the manakete stirred and blinked her eyes open. The violet-red orbs were fuzzy at first, before lighting up and sparkling in a way that caught Cynthia’s breath in her throat. Nah leaned over to offer Cynthia a quick good morning kiss, before stretching out and laying so she could stare at the high ceilings lit up by bright spring sun. Cynthia reached out to find her partner’s hand and twined their fingers, still mesmerized by the sight before her.

Sunshine sparkling in Nah’s eyes was perhaps one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and the best thing about having won their future.

**Author's Note:**

> For fefemslashweek2016 on tumblr. Prompt: sunshine.


End file.
